elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mateo
Mateo is a character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is a wizard-in-training, Avalor's Royal Wizard and one of Elena's closest friends. Appearences Sofia the First Mateo will appear in the upcoming Sofia the First special Elena and the Secret of Avalor. After Sofia frees Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, Mateo will help Elena free her family from the Enchanted Painting his grandfather, Alakazar, placed them in forty-one years ago. Elena of Avalor Mateo appears in the show that serves as the special's sequel. In First Day of Rule Mateo helped Elena get Avalor's ships back. By identifying them as Noblins and helped them getting defeated however. It's realized that the Noblins are taking the ships to escape from Avalor. In Island of Youth Mateo has to go with Elena. To take Esteban sailing. While the castle is preparing. For the surprise party. It's Esteban's birthday. Mateo tries to warns Esteban. However he didn't listen. After he turned into a kid. Mateo explains to Esteban that he drank too much water from the Fountain of Youth. When Esteban didn't listen to Elena. Mateo asked if he wants to get out. Mateo got the flower of age and turned back to normal. Mateo pushed the boat before they vanished. Elena and Mateo went back to the palace. For the party. Esteban was surprised and during the birthday song. Mateo did his floating spell on the gifts. In Spellbound Mateo is going to be the palace's new royal wizard. At first Mateo didn't believe himself. Thinking that wizards are old, wise has long beards and robes that fit. After defeating his grandfather's worst enemy Fiero. He proves to everyone. Especially himself that he's good enough to be the palace wizard. In The Scepter of Light Mateo and Elena defeats Orizaba and promises to teach Elena how to use the Scepter of Light without passing out. In Navidad Mateo invites Elena to his Noche Buena celebration. However Elena merges the celebrations into one. At Castio park. Mateo was playing the tambourine. Elena decides to have a parade to make everyone happy. However everyone wasn't happy after the planning of the parade. Due to Doña Paloma lying that Elena will choose someone to lead the parade. Doña Paloma lies so that she could get more money. However at the end they apologized to each other and have a party at the palace. Trivia * Mateo's tamborita is inspired by the drums used by the Mapuche "Machi" (shaman) in Chile. His spells have Mayan glyphs integrated into them. *Mateo summoned his first chanul. In Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *Mateo is a wizard in training since finding Alacazar's stuff hidden. He kept it a secret because Shuriki banned magic except her own. **However after the times of Shuriki it's no longer a secret. *Mateo and Elena has the same age. *Mateo has a fear of riding horses or Equinophobia. Revaled in The Scepter of Light. *Mateo's not good in riding horses. Also revaled in The Scepter of Light Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:2016 Category:Male Characters Category:Magic users